evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible: The First 200 Episodes Ever
Kim Possible: The First 200 Episodes Ever is an upcoming Kim Possible DVD set that is to be released on July 15, 2019 and contains the first 200 episodes of the series. It is in a 12-disc set in over 28 hours of extras, which is the most extras ever on a Kim Possible DVD. Episodes Disc 1 * Crush * Tick-Tick-Tick * Sink or Swim * The New Ron * Downhill * Bueno Nacho * Number One * Mind Games * Attack of the Killer Bebes * Royal Pain Disc 2 * Coach Possible * Pain King vs. Cleopatra * Monkey Fist Strikes * October 31st * All the News * Kimitation Nation * The Twin Factor * Animal Attraction * Monkey Ninjas in Space * Ron the Man Disc 3 * Low Budget * Naked Genius * Grudge Match * Job Unfair * Virtu-Ron * Car Trouble * Two to Tutor * Sick Days/The Truth Hurts * Rufus in Show/Adventures in Rufus-Sitting * The Fearless Ferret Disc 4 * Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles/Day of the Snowmen * A Very Possible Christmas * Exchange * Queen Bebe * The Full Monkey * Mother's Day * The Ron Factor * Return to Wannaweep * Hidden Talent * The Golden Years Disc 5 * Go Team Go * Blush * Partners * Oh Boyz * Motor Ed * Ron Millionare * Triple S * Rewriting History * Steal Wheels * Emotion Sickness * Bonding * Bad Boy * Showdown at the Crooked D * Dimension Twist * Overdue/Roachie * Rappin' Drakken * Team Impossible * Gorilla Fist * And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI * Ill Suited Disc 6 * The Big Job * Trading Faces * The Cupid Effect * Car Alarm * Mad Dogs and Aliens * Grande Size Me * I'm With Stupid * Big Bother * Fashion Victim * Odds Man In * Stop Team Go * Cap'n Drakken * Mathter and Fervent * The Mentor of Our Discontent * Oh No! Yono! * Clean Slate * Homecoming Upset * Chasing Rufus/Nursery Crimes * Larry's Birthday * Forgotten Land Disc 7 Episodes 81-100 Disc 8 Episodes 101-120 Disc 9 Episodes 121-140 Disc 10 Episodes 141-160 Disc 11 Episodes 161-180 Disc 12 Episodes 181-200 Extras Disc 1 * Kim's Most Wanted Wacko Bad Guys: Wade's secret files, an interactive database of Kim's foes * Kim Possible music video: Say the Word by Christy Carlson Romano, from the 2003 Kim Possible soundtrack disc. * The Villain House Party: Kim uses an inviso-suit to go inside a house party containing nine of her foes. Interactive segment provides information on those villains. * Music video: It's Just You by LMNT * Audio commentary with Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley * Early pitch reel from 2000, with commentary * Scripts for "Crush" and "Tick-Tick-Tick" * Storyboard artists cut for "Number One" * Animatic for "The New Ron" * Deleted scenes * Opening sequence Disc 2 * Script for "Pain King vs. Cleopatra" Disc 3 * Ron at the American Music Awards * Kim Possible presenting at the Emmy Awards * "Naked Mole Rap" music video * Featurette: "Creation of an Episode" * Featurette: "An Interview with Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley" * 3 Kit-Kat Commercials * Foreign language clips * Photo gallery * Bonus episode: The Simpsons crossover: "Rufus" Disc 4 * Storyboards * Easter egg audio outtakes Disc 5 * Photo gallery (Memes, etc.) * Jukebox feature * Commercials Disc 6 * Deleted scenes * Trivia tracks for "Showdown at the Crooked D" * Clip from the 2004 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade featuring a balloon of Ron Disc 7 * Featurettes * Animatic/Storyboards * Featurette: "The Cajun Controversy" * Featurette: "Bush v. KP" Disc 8 * Animation Showcases * "A Look Back" with Bob Schooley * Deleted scenes * Audio outtakes * Original sketches Disc 9 * Animatics * Deleted scenes * Featurette: ''Kim Possible ''Plane Disc 10 * Deleted scenes * Animatics/Storyboards * Sketch gallery * Animation showcases for "Ron Plays Zoop, "PX-49" and "The Greatest Thing Ever" Disc 11 * Deleted scenes * Featurette: "The Possible House" * Original sketches * Promos * Illustrated commentary: "They Kill, They Die" and "Burning Down Rufus" Disc 12 * Deleted scenes * Animation showcases * Commercials * Sketch gallery